custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing Friends with Barney (Season 4 version)
Playing Friends with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video from Season 4 released on July 2, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids playing at the friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Danny *Stephen *Chip *Kim *Carlos *Julie *Hannah *Robert *Kristen *Jeff *Keesha *Ailssa Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #The More We Get Together #The Alphabet Song (English, Herbrew, Franch) #Where is Thumkin? #That's What to Means to Be a Friend #Senses Song #Take Me Out Ball Game #B-I-N-G-O #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble, Bath #Hurry Hurry Drave the Firetruck #Where Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? #Three Bear Rap #Friendship Song #I Love You After the song "It's a Great Day" Barney comes to life *(after singing "It's a Great Day" the song) *Danny: That That Great Everyone. *Robert: What That Sound? It's Barney! *Carlos: I did. No. Over here. *Kim: It's somebody who love! *Kids: Barney? *(Barney dolls comes to life) *Barney: Woah That's me! *Kids: Barney! (run over hug) *Barney: Hi There! *Kristen: Barney, did you have surgrey? *Barney: Keep! My voice got high up to -7. *Hannah: And what else? *Barney: My look gets a bit different. My nose got shorter, and my skin looked fuzzier. *Stephen: I knew that, Barney. *Barney: And my feet are *Ailssa: Yeah! But how do your wiggle your toes, Barney? *(Baby Bop arrvies in the school playground) *Baby Bop: Hi Friends! Hi Barney! *Barney and kids: Hi Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Keep! My voice ptich to -7. *BJ Voice: (whsile) I'm BJ! Your My Pals. *Ashley: who that Sound? *BJ voice: i did. No Over here. *Keesha: It's Special that what It's...... *(BJ arrvies in the school playground) *BJ: Hi Guys. *Barney: Hi BJ! *Baby Bop: Hi BJ! *Kids: Hi BJ! *Robert: How We Like our BJ's voice from Season 4 that's right. *BJ: My Season 4 voice, ptich to -7, It's Special that was last Season 3 voice from "Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997, version)" yestday OK! Keep My Voice ptich to -7. Trivia *Barney has his Season 4 voice, and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 4 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *The Season 4 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tree-Mendous Trees". *The Season 4 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". *The 1996-1997 Season 3-4 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Good Clean Fun!". *The 1996-1997 Season 3-4 BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Season 4 BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Mid 1990-1992 Backyard Gang-Season 1 Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney in Concert". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "A Different Kind of Mystery". *This marks first appearance of the 1997-1998 Season 4 Barney costumes and voice, while Baby Bop's and BJ's Season 4 voice. after filmed from "Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997)" (June 30, 1997) Season 3 Barney costume and voice, wile Baby Bop, and BJ Season 3 voice. this costume came out to July 1, 1997. *The version of "I Love You" use the same musical arrangements from "Season 1", with Barney's Season 4 voice and kids' vocals from "Season 1". *When the kids say "Barney!" before he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Four Seasons Day!", except is was ptiched down to -3. *When the kids "Barney!" after he came to life, Ashley's "Barney!" is taken from "Barney's Talent Show", Danny's "Barney!" is taken from "Play Ball", Stephen's "Barney!" was taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", Chip's "Barney!" was taken from "Barney in Outer Space", Kim's "Barney!" is taken from "E-I-E-I-O", Carlos' "Barney!" is taken from "Ship, Ahoy!", Julie's "Barney!" is taken from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends", except is was ptiched down to -7, with mixed Julie's Late 1995-1999 voice, Hannah's "Barney!" is taken from "Let's Eat", Robert's "Barney!" is taken from "Stick with Imagination", Kristen's "Barney!" is taken from "Good Day, Good Night", Jeff's "Barney!" is taken from "Let's Build Together!", Keesha's "Barney!" is taken from "Going on a Bear Hunt" and Ailssa's "Barney!" is taken from "It's Tradition". *When the Baby Bop's say "Hi Friends! Hi Barney!" he arrvies, and Barney and the kids gueet, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!", except it was ptiched down to -7 and mixed Baby Bop's Season 4 voice. *When the BJ's say "Hi Guys!" he arrvies, and Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids gueet, the sound clip is taken from "My Favorite Things!", except it was ptiched down to -7 and mixed BJ's Season 4 voice. *David Joyner preforms from Barney costume. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *This video was filmed in May 2, 1997.